Of suits, sparkles and scotch
by TheAntiLuna
Summary: A series of unrelated drabbles or one-shots. Future Barney/Robin fluff. Just a tiny glimpse at married life.
1. Pancakes

"What are you doing up so early? It's Sunday." Robin turns from her place in the kitchen to see her husband walking towards her, not yet suited up for the day ahead. He is looking terribly handsome in nothing but his suitjama bottoms, with his greying hair tousled from the night's sleep.

"I am making you breakfast." She replies, "Pancakes with maple syrup."

It's not very often she does things like this, actually it's not too often that their kitchen is even stocked with ingredients. They both have very busy work schedules, and are both convinced that when they do have time at home there are many better things to do with ones hands than cook.

"That's Canadian breakfast! I want American breakfast! Bacon and Eggs!" Barney protests.

"First off Barney, bacon and eggs are British, and secondly you love pancakes with maple syrup and you know it." Robin responds, rolling her eyes.

"I guess you're right" He relents. He gives in so quickly for her; it's one of the things she loves most about being with him, knowing she is the only person he will ever give in for that easily. "I'm not proud to say this, but some Canadian things are alright I suppose."

Barney has wrapped his arms around her from behind and has placed a light kiss on the top of her head. As he places a second kiss on her head, this time closer to the top of her left ear, she can feel his breath inhaling deeply and then she hears him sigh. He did always like that coconut shampoo.

"Just alright?" she inquires. She knows where this is going, but the banter pleases her all the same.

"Okay maybe more than alright." There he goes, relenting so easily again.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" She's pushing now, she is even aware that she is blatantly fishing for compliments, and she is sure he knows it too, but it is a fun game to play.

"Well I mean you know I like 'the Barenaked ladies'. Oh and trivial pursuit! I'm awesome at trivial pursuit." He is playing the game too it appears.

"And those are _all_ of your favourite Canadian things?" She continues to push; she knows she will hear what she wants to hear pretty shortly.

"Yeah I think that's all of them Scherbatsky." He says with a sense of finality and a smirk.

"Nothing else you can think of? No one else even?" And she knows he'll have to answer this one honestly.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot, my favourite Canadian thing of all!" he exclaims, with the false tone of some sudden realisation. "She's smoking hot," He says with another kiss to the crown of head. "She can hold her scotch," A kiss behind her ear. "She sings about going to the mall," A kiss behind her other ear, but this time she can feel him grinning. "And she lets me have sex with her while the breakfast she's made me goes cold." And suddenly she has been turned around to face him, and he's kissing her full on the mouth, and it's as intoxicating as ever after all these years, and the breakfast is going cold. But she supposes just as there are many better things to do with ones hands than cook, there are many better things to do with ones mouth than eat.


	2. The drop off

She has always been a 'take a cab to the airport' kind of girl. Even when she moved to New York from Canada for the first time nobody took her to the airport to see her off. Sure she had plenty of friends, but they had all wished her well at the big party they threw her. There was no one person that she wanted to wave to as she walked through to the gate. That's the way it always was for Robin and has been ever since. Of course she found Marshall and Lily's ritual kind of adorable, in a sickening way of course. However that whole thing was something she never envisioned having for herself, even now that she's a married woman.

She's sitting around the booth at Maclarens with Barney, Ted and even Marshall and Lily who manage to get away from Marvin at least once a week to come down to the bar. She was having a great time, despite currently being mocked by both her husband and Ted for her Canadian heritage. She was off to Canada in the morning for her younger sister's University graduation. She knew she had to be up early for her flight, but she was still pretty good at early mornings after all those year on "Come on, get up New York".

After a couple of scotches and a few more Canada jokes she felt Barney's hand grab onto hers underneath the table and thought he was just trying to comfort her after all that teasing. But then she noticed him beginning to stand. "Alright, Robin and I are off, goodnight everybody" said Barney, beginning to pull Robin up with him.

"Awww why?"' asked Lily, "Please stay a little longer" she pleaded.

"No-can-dosville babydoll" replied Barney. "We've got to be up early tomorrow to go to the airport."

"Oh for Katie's graduation, of course!" said Lily, "But I thought you couldn't get the time off work for that Barney?"

"I can't, the Koreans are really riding me. But I've got to take this one to the airport" He explained, gesturing towards Robin.

"You do?" asked Robin sounding genuinely surprised.

"Of course, now come on, the barnacle needs his beauty sleep"

Robin was so dumbfounded that she bid farewell the rest of the gang with a wave and followed Barney out of the bar with no further questions. Once out on the street, Barney hailed a cab and they were inside on their way home before she knew it. "You don't have to take me to the airport tomorrow morning, I never expected you to" she said resting her head on his shoulder. "There really is no point; I don't want you to be stuck in traffic on the way back or anything".

"Robin, I want to take you to the airport, I already feel bad for not being able to come" Barney countered.

"You do not!" Robin protested, "You hate Canada."

"Oh I do not," he argued, "okay maybe I do, but I just want to drive you in the morning, okay?"

"Okay." She nuzzled he head closer to his neck and pressed a kissed directly over his pulse point. "Thank you" she said, looking up into at him before pressing a kiss to his lips.

This seems to peak Barney's interest and he's already tangling his hands in her hair. "I should do nice crap for you more often" Barney jokes while Robin's mouth is occupied with kissing his neck.

"You. Do nice crap for me. All. The. Time." She says between kisses, "And you know it." She then feels him pull away from her and is startled until she realises he is paying the cab driver. It's happened far too many times for her that she is with him and completely forgets where she is.

He pulls her out of the cab then, and walking very quickly he leads her into their building and straight into the elevator. "Now where was I?" She asks seductively pressing him against the corner of the elevator.

"Wait for it-" He says as the elevator bell dings and he pulls her out of the elevator so quickly she almost loses her footing. But as has been the case for the past year now he is there to hold her steady. Before she has mentally caught up with what is happening he has twisted the key in the lock and is now leading her into their apartment, he walks straight through their open bedroom door and stops standing directly beside their bed. "-now go" he says.

"Oh yeah, I was just going to say, seeing as you do all this nice crap for me I might do something nice for you" she says, pulling on his tie, her mouth within an inch from his. But just as Barney is sure she's going to go in for a kiss she has pushed him down so he is sitting on the bed, and she is getting down onto her knees.

His eyes widen and he says, "I don't think I will ever let you take a cab to the airport as long as we both live Scherbatsky." Needless to say the Barnacle did not get his beauty sleep that night.

* * *

The next morning Barney woke bright and early to drive Robin to the airport without so much as a groan of complaint. They sat in the car mostly in silence, Robin tracing lazy patterns on Barney's thigh with her thumb as he drove. When they arrived at the airport she told him he needn't walk her in, but he insisted. At the gate he hugged her tight, and told her that he'd miss her, despite her only going for three nights, and told her that he loved her and to stay safe. As she walked off and looked back to him to see him waving her off she realised that she was truly happy that she would never again be the 'take a cab to the airport' kind of girl.


End file.
